frozen wickedness
by Wickedrose1021
Summary: Ok if I try to do a summery I will fail, just read the 1st chapter Will have jelsa (most likey why you are here) Will have wicked,frozen,rise of the gardians ,and many more Enjoy
1. before the wickedness

_This is my 2nd fanfic. My other is frozen emeralds. So please enjoy. _ _No but I wish I do not own rise of the guardians,frozen,or wicked( But I would be cool if I did)_ _P.s _ _One I can not spell at all _ _Two it will be slow at first but jus_t

_**Chapter 1/ Preview**_

Darkness was the first thing I felt and saw. And it was so cold. I felt something putting me into its embrace. I was being pulled up through the frosty, cold water. Then I took my first breath so cold and crisp.

I looked up that's when I saw the moon so big and bright. It held me tight in its embrace, I looked down and saw a broom and a big book on the ice. I also felt this feeling I could never explain course through my body. I flick my wrist and green sparks flew from my green fingers.

"Elphaba" called the moon

"Yes" I ask curiously

" you must go and find a child born with the power of the cold,frost,and snow. " said the moon

"How" I called back

"Take the broom into your hands" he called in a gentle voice

I picked up the broom and the book. Then the borm started to levitate in the air. I did want thought would be right and day on it.

" good my child, now go and defy gravity"he called

I smiled and pointed the brom up wore and then I flew.

I am Elphaba or the wicked witch of the west how do I know the moon told me so

Ok that is it for now yes it is short deal **_please_**

Should I continue you know what to do

Will try to update every day so wait for it wait for it

Defy gravity and let it go

Wickedrose1021 Out


	2. what?

Thank you for all the feedback i really appreciate it. You guys make me cry, but in a good way .

so there will be jelsa as you know but it will not be until very later on. but they will me in their younger years so just be patient. ok good. topic 2 i will try my best to post every day but you must understand i do have a life believe it or not so a.

ok if it would be no trouble i would love it if you gave me ideas for this because writers block is a curse and i am writing my own book and i am only 14. try to excuse the language it makes everything so much easier. So i am going to be quiet and let you read. enjoy

about 355 years after last chapter

elphaba's prov.

I fly through the air in the night, like a well a witch. my style has changed greatly after all these years. I now wear i simple something like black yoga pants, that cling to my body, a long sleeve black shirt, and a long black cape with a hood. And of course my black witch hat. And shoes fuck shoes they slow me down. i fly through the air feeling free and i have no suspifice job so i just protect the children, yes that is the Guardians do but i am doing them a favor or two. I may seem very evil like come on do i look evil. But i do have a soft spot for the children. Mainly the ones who have no home, who are neglected, and abused. I don't know why but i do, i feel as if i have a connection with them. As i fly through the cool crisp air i then notice the northern lights and golden sand.

" ok north what up now" i say to myself

then i do one more check and fly up to the north pole, and no i am not a " guardian" i am just me elphaba

When i do get to the north pole i put everything including my broom { that i shrink down} and hat. And i throw up my hood. i don't need north to know i sneak into his workshop.

i just wanted to listen to them and their planning and sometimes i sneak in to help all of them with their work like i wrap presents, or paint eggs and hit baskets, aaand for tooth i help collect teeth without an of them knowing. any way

I hide behind a long wooden pillar and i just listen.

" thank you North for helping with easter yesterday ,i only have a week" said bunny

" sorry bunny but was not me " said North not even looking up from his book

" tooth'' asked bunney

"no" said tooth while still directing her fairies

Sandy?"

"no" he signed " maybe it was ..." sandy tried to sign be as cut off by bunny

" don't you dare as if frosty { jack frost} would ever help me' said bunny then he thought for a min. " well who the bloody hell was it" he said

I quietly giggle at this owww bunny is such a hoot

then i see black sand covering the floor

" ohhh no " i think and back away a little

then from the shadows a figure appeared

" pitch" i say to myself

" hello cotton tail' pitch chuckled in his evil laugh { as all evil villains do}

"pitch, long time no see " bunny said angrily

"what do you want" said North

" someone you obviously don't have her on your little team yet, but i will be back for her both of the hers " pitch said evilly

than he vanished in the black sand that he emerged from

" who is the "hers" asked tooth

"i don't know but i must be someone very powerful,if pitch would encounter us like that" said north

' then the moon appeared so very bright

" oww moon i moon, how are you " how are you

then an image of pitch formed on the floor and a giant crystal came out of the ground floor

"a new guardian" exclaimed north

then a picture formed from above the crystal

It was of a teen in a blue hoody , with a staff , and no shoes

" really frosty" exclaimed bunny

" ohhh it`s jack" i breath we have met many times over the centuries but he is not my type

then more pics. formed over the crystal

" hicup"

"mardia" had a very bad experience meeting her

" rapunzel" i breath all of their names

" these guardians will only be in training for the lat has not been born yet and this last Guardian will help train her" boomed the moon`s powerful voice

then it goes black for i min. as if it was thinking

Then there was i pic of ... me?

" well the wicked witch" said north unexpectedly

" really miss. green bean" said bunny

i try to control my anger

" what has she done ever to help the children?" he asked

Well let me think for a min. i , help you 4, and i protect them from pitch when you guys are busey, and ... " i think to myself

I can see my green magic start to glow around my clenched fist

" her name is the wicked witch of the west do you know what wicked enve means... " started bunny

" ok thats it" i scream at the top of my lungs now i am pissed

I throw off my hood and throw on my black witch hat and i walk very pissed off like over to bunny out of my hiding place

" I DO SO MANY THINGS FOR YOU GUYS AND YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE" I SCREAM MAINLY AT bunny

" elphaba" said tooth trying to calm me

" and what exactly do you do?" said bunny

at this point i just wanted to smack him and i was now st hovering over the ground up to bunnys height

" well let me see i , help you 4, and i protect them from pitch when you guys are busey and so much more"

" did you even know i was the one to help you bunny" i yell

"elph..." bunny stated

" no i am sorry, i lost it but i do have feelings even though i am " wicked" i said about ready to cry

I should go i need to think i will be back tomorrow" i say before anyone can speak

and i grab my broom and fly out of there as fast as i can

i hear Tooth scolding bunny

About 2 or 3 hours later

I am sitting by a little pond

"hi Elphie " said jack

" hi jack " i say not looking up

" what is wrong"

"well i am supposed to be a guardian" I say

That is it for now so review or comment

ohh i lied yesterday when i said my other fanfiction was frozen emeralds it is really falling snow

So

wicked rose 1021 out

LET IT GO AND DEFY GRAVITY


	3. update

_Update _

_**Sorry this is not a chapter but a update **_

_**I will only be posting about once or twice a week. Because i have academic super bowl in the morning on Tuesdays and on Tuesdays and basketball Monday through Friday after school and i need sleep and i have to do homework. Will try to have a chapter up today, one tomorrow and a couple this weekend ( no school on Friday ) i would love it if you guys would give me ideas for this they can be weird, geeky, or wicked.**_

_**I have a contest i need to have a powerful song sung by elphaba or elsa , and a lullaby that elphaba will sing to little elsa.**_

_**Can be original or not and the best one will be in one of the chapters and will be put in a chapter.**_

_**Ok good awesome and. You can email me at rosegirl1021 **_

_**Ok **_

_**Wickedrose1021**_


End file.
